Prayer
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: An inspiration from watching HOTH Houses of the Holy. Warning, spoilers for Houses of Holy.


**Disclaim: I do not own Supernatural or its characters **

**A/N: Inspiration from Houses of Holy I decided to write a short fic. Spoilers for House of Holy, enjoy.**

**Prayer**

"Look, I'll admit I'm a bit of a skeptic but since when are you all Mr. uh 700 Club? No, seriously. From the get go you've been willing to buy this angel crap man, what's next? You gonna start praying everyday?"

"I do,"

"What?"

"I do pray everyday. I have for a long time,"

Dean widened his eyes in disbelief as he fought the urge to laugh. He's being hunting with his little brother over a year now and he'd never seen him pray, not once. He never believed in the god's will and angels bullcrap. They never helped him or his family, not once. But Sammy can believe whatever he wants to believe.

"The things you learn about a guy. Huh. Come on, let's go check out Father Gregory's grave." Said Dean quickly to avoid any tension or uncomfortable glares from his younger brother. God's will or angels don't exist, and that's what I believe.

--------------

"You were right. It wasn't an angel, it was Gregory." He wanted to believe so badly, so badly that there was a higher power looking out for him. He couldn't stand how much evil he faced and how it was so hard not to drown in it. And the job was even harder, and the death it had caused.

Dean looked down at his brother, how he's hopes were all gone. He reaches in his jacket and pulls out the flask and takes a drink then offers it to Sam, Sam accepts it this time. It was one of those small little things that helps ease the pain a bit.

"I don't know Dean, I just, uh," Sam let out a sigh before carrying on.

"I wanted to believe, so badly I... It's so damn hard to do this, what we do, all alone ya know and...There's so much evil out in the world Dean I feel like I could drown in it. When I think about my destiny, when I think about how I could end up..."

"Yeah, well don't worry about that, alright. I'm watching out for ya," He'd always look out for his little brother, especially when he's feeling blue.

"Yeah, I know you are. But you're just one person Dean," Sam fought the urge to cry; there was no need to cry, especially in front of big brother.

"And I needed to think that there was something else watching too. Ya know? Some higher power, some greater good and that maybe I..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I could be saved. But uh," Sam let out a nervous laugh, how could he believe this.

"You know, I just clouded my judgment and you're right. I mean, we gotta go with what we know, with what we can see, with what's right there in front of our own two eyes," admitted Sam.

"Yeah well, it's funny you say that." What Sam was saying was what he used to believe. He believed that there was no such thing as god's will but now tonight had changed that.

"What?" Had he's brother changed his mind?

"Gregory's spirit gave you some pretty good information. That guy in the car was bad news, I barely got there in time," Flashes of the man slapping and attacking the woman came through his head as his throat tightened.

"What happened?"

"He's dead."

"Did you?"

"No. But I'll tell you one thing, if...the way he died, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I never would have believed it. I mean, I don't know what to call it?" The death had opened a new door for him. Changed what he believed,

"What? Dean what did you see?"

"Maybe...God's will."

Awkward silence filled the room as both brothers sat there with nothing else to say.

"I, uh, I'm goanna have a shower now," stuttered Dean as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as he entered the bathroom hot tears streamed down his face. Quickly wiping them away he stripped and turned on the showerhead.

Sam watched as Dean enter the bathroom and shut the door. Maybe some else is looking after him and not just Dean? If he believed God's will happened; then maybe there's some hope that there may be a higher power, looking out for him.

--------------

Sam was now clad in a white t-shirt and in his white boxers, his hair was now more of a mess than ever and his whole body was tired, but yet, he still decided to pray just before he'd go to bed. One moment he believed in god's will and angels, and then the next moment, it was all gone. But then, when Dean told him about what he saw, he gave him a little more hope and so he was going to keep on praying, as well as hunting.

Dean was lying on his bed clad in a blue shirt and black boxers. Usually Sam would pray while Dean was in a shower or when he was asleep but since Dean knows he didn't have to keep from him any more. He quietly cleared his throat catching Dean's attention. His clasped his hands together on the bed before lowering his head.

Dean was lying on his bed as he heard Sammy clearing his voice; he glanced quickly to see Sam bow his head for a prayer. Taking a moment he slowly sat up on his bed. He swung his legs around and walked towards Sammy. Kneeling down next to him, he clasped his hands together and laid them on the bed before bowing his own head as Sammy started prayer.

Just for Sammy, he'd pray with him, because Sammy was the younger brother, and not him.

**A/N: Whew, this fic would be the most angsty fic I ever wrote, took me a couple hours too. So a review would be really nice for me, please.**


End file.
